


Through the backdoor - Confessions of a lesbian single-mom

by Girlvert



Category: Lindenstraße
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Mother-Son Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taboo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Summary: Summary:Tanja is 35Jamal is 16Simon 14so I put it under the underage tagTanja is an attractive single mom and a lesbian who hasn't got any relationship for years. Things getting out of hand when her son Simon brings his friend Jamal home. Jamal is not the good friend that he seems to be.The story contains detailed description of rape. It's not too graphic but not for the faint hearted. Personally I distance myself from any form of real rape, this is just a fantasy!If that kind of stuff is not your thing please read smth else!





	Through the backdoor - Confessions of a lesbian single-mom

 

 

 

Characters:  
Tanja Schildknecht  
Simon Schildknecht  
Jamal Bakkoush – the Arabian stallion

 

**~Confessions of a lesbian single-mom ~**

  
Tanja Schildknecht is a very attractive single mom in her mid- thirties, she lives with her son Simon in a small apartment in the German town Munich. As a professional hairdresser she has her own hairdressing studio but she’s often very low on money but despite the stressful job she tries her best to give her son a good living.  
Simon is a very intelligent young boy who already attends highschool. As the youngest in his class he doesn’t have many friends and is regarded as a loner. Like most boys of his age he loves video games and cartoons like The Simpsons.

  
Actually he doesn’t know his biological father as he is the result of an artificial insemination, his mom had during her relationship with another woman named Suzanne. They broke up and Tanja still a lesbian, wasn’t in a relationship ever since.

  
One of Simon’s few friends is Jamal, a Tunesian immigrant and two years older than him. Jamal comes from a strict family and often hangs around with older boys who are often seeking for trouble. His grades in school are bad and that’s one of the reasons why he became friends with Simon.  
So this cold day in december started like any other. It was just six days before Christmas, the decorated x-mas tree stood splendidly in a corner of the living room and the scent of ginger bread and zinnamon was everywhere.

  
Simon sat on the kitchen table while his mother was preparing the breakfast. She wore a red cotton coat under which you could glimpse a short black dress, a pair of brown boots underlined her musky legs very well. She placed two fried eggs onto his plate and poured some orange juice into his glass.  
„ Simon what are you doing today? It’s Saturday you really should go out and meet some friends. You’re always home alone“ Tanja asked her son giving his head a gentle single stroke.  
„Well, mom all the boys are playing football in the hall on Saturday I just find sports extremly dull“ Simon replied with a depressed voice.“  
TS: „Oh my sweetheart, why don’t you call this boy.. what was his name? Jamal? He seemed to be nice. You should invite him for dinner!“  
Simon: „Oh, I would do, but can we watch the new episode of Stranger Things tonight together?“  
TS: „Hmm, that’sNo problem at all Simon, it’s weekend, I will cook that delicious potato soup that you like so much but Jamal should ask his parents first if it’s ok“  
„You’re the best, mom!“ Simon replied elated and gave his mom a kiss on her cheek.  
Later that day it rang on the door, Tanja opened, Jamal was ver surprised by her attractive looks, smiled and greeted her exaggertedly friendly.  
The two boys disappeared in Simon’s room while Tanja was preparing Dinner. She stood in front of the kitchen desk and was chopping the potatoes, carrots and some herbs into small pieces.

  
Jamal and Simon were playing Street Fighter V on the Playstation, Jamal’s favourite character was Fei Long as he reminded him to Bruce Lee, whereas Simon preffered Chun Li.

Jamal took the lead in the game as he was button mashing the controller like mad. But he also was not be able to tear away from Tanja‘s awesome sight.  
Jamal:“Damn, Simon why haven’t you told me that your mom is sexy as hell? She’s a definite 10/10“  
Simon: „What do you mean Jamal? Don’t talk like that she’s my mom after all!“  
Jamal: „Ok, ok come down buddy, I really mean it as a compliment but there’s one thing I’d like to ask! ls it true that she is, well that she’s a les…“  
Simon: „Stop it Jamal! Just…“  
But before Simon could finish his sentence his mom stood in the doorframe telling the two boys that the dinner is ready.  
At the table Jamal couldn’t stop looking at Tanja her pure white skin, blonde hair and big blue eyes were very exotic for him. But he was most attracted by her pretty legs and well-formed womanly bums beneath that short flattering dress.

  
Well, it was quite an akward situation for the three of them,  
Tanja: „Hope you two enjoy the meal. Simon, Jamal I have a little surprise!“  
The two boys were very surprised and in a much more cheerful mood when Tanja presented them some ice-cream that she had hid behind her back.  
Simon:“Hmm chocolate and vanilla even with whipped cream - wow, mom you’re the best!“  
What Simon didn’t notice was that Jamal used the moment of distraction to poure something into Tanja’s drinking glass.  
„That should do it“ Jamal mumbled inaudibly.

  
While they were eating ice-cream Jamal suddenly poked Simon on the side and whispered: „Simon you promised to ask!“  
Simon with a shy voice:“Mom, do you think Jamal could stay over night, you know it’s finally pretty dark outside and Jamal lives an hour drive away, please mom“  
Tanja was apparently getting into a sleepy mood as her eyelids became heavier and heavier it took her some effort to just stay awake a little longer.  
„Jamal, would your parents agree…“  
In the next moment Jamal took his cell phone out of his pocket and allegedly called his parents. He was talking in the Arabian language so Simon and his mom couldn’t understand a word.

  
„No problem, my parents agree“ he said with a big smile on his face. Simon looked worried but didn’t say a word.  
Tanja yawning: „Seems I’m getting tired boys, it was a hard week of work don’t be mad on me but i have to take a little nap“  
With her last ounce of strength she dragged herself into the bedroom landing fully clothed face first into the bed.

Simon and Jamal did continue watching the TV programme for a while until Simon felt very tired as well and went to bed. Jamal placed himself onto the guest bed in the same room and fiddling with his cell phone.  
Jamal: „Simon are you awake, Simon..?“  
But Simon did not respond. He was already in dreamland.

  
Some time passed by and around midnight Simon was suddenly awoken by an almost inaudible muffled sound, he stumbled along the corridor, the sound of flesh slapping together became clearer and clearer with every step he took, then he heard that high-pitched whining sound that was leading him directly to the bed room. The door was locked but he could get a glimpse by looking through the keyhole.  
His mother was laying on her belly, her legs wide apart with the boots still attached. On her body lay Jamal who was forcefully penetrating her ass with fast and hard thrusts. Her vagina was snapping in the same rhythm back and forth.

  
Still dizzy from her sleep she was just slowly recovering and it took a while before she could even realized what was actually happening to her.  
Tanja: „Jamal…ahhh.. is that you… ahhh…what…what are you doing?…ahh.. ah…get off me…please!  
Jamal who was getting furious, placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her moanin began to fuck her even harder and faster so that his big veiny cock was almost all the way down her ass.

  
„Shut up you dirty cunt, I’m the Arabian stallion and I’m fucking you right in your ass, damn Tanja this feels so good!“ Jamal said with pleasureful lust and started to bite her gently into her earlobe.

  
Tanja begged him desperately him to stop but she coud hardly surpress the moaning that Jamal‘s cock gave her. So she screamed out loud in painful pleasure.  
„Please Jamal stop…ah…ah…ahh….agh…s-stop it…“  
Jamal: „Just shut up whore, or do you want to wake Simon up?!“  
Tanja: „no…ah….ah..Simon please..forgive me…ahhh… ahhhh….ahhhg!“  
Jamal began to shove his fingers down Tanja’s mouth until the point of gagging. That particular sound gave his cock another boost. He forced the last remaining inch of his throbbing cock into her tiny butthole.

  
„That’s what you need you lesbian cunt, a big stinky cock up your dirty asshole!“  
Simon couldn’t believe his eyes and was in deep shock seeing his mother being anal raped by his besf friend. He knocked against the door several times, pushing down the doorhandle so fiercefully, that it broke. Simon sank to earth and with tears in his eyes and looked through the keyhole again.  
Jamal was still pounding his mom and at one point letting his cock slide out of her ass to show him Tanja’s wide gaping asshole before getting it back into place again. It took Simon a moment to realize another diabolic detail. At a closer look Simon noted that Jamal had placed his cell phone just behind the bed! And was probably live streaming the whole thing on Youtube.

  
Simon worst fears became true when he opened Jamal’s Youtube channel on his laptop. There he was Jamal – the Arabian stallion – raping his mom live!  
„I’m cooooooming!“ Jamal screamed while pulling Tanja‘s blonde hair and shoting his warm load in several spurts right into the back of her wide open asshole.  
Tanna was like in trance and even kissed Jamal’s fingers caressing them with her tongue before he slowly pulled out his cock and cleaned it by rubbing it against her muscular calves, when he was finished he deeply inhaled the smell on her skin.  
„Hmmm, I just love this scent“ he said and gave Tanja a hard slap on her ass.  
He took his cell back into his pocket and quickly disappeared through the window.

  
The next days and weeks were very hard for Simon as the video was going viral and everyone at his class knew the video and bullied him.  
Tanja often had dreams about the incident, it took a while for her to accept and even if her dignity was lost, and her boy was going through hard times, she had to confess that she enjoyed every minute!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
